El hermano de Sakura
by Kirarapau
Summary: Su hermanito pequeño se ha encargado de hacerle pasar las mayores vergüenzas de su vida.–¿quién se supone que eres tú? –¿Vas a contestar o acaso tienes miedo? – Miedo? Él? Mocoso del demonio, si no fuera porque era el pequeño hermanito de Sakura, ya estaría estampado en la pared ... Otooto, pórtate bien, es lo único que pido!


El hermano de Sakura

¿Quien alguna vez no ha deseado golpear a su hermano? Ese alguien que te sigue a todos lados como perro faldero, que te copia hasta tus respuestas, alguien que de noche no hace más que despertarte para pedirte que lo dejes dormir contigo, porque cierto monstruo, que estás seguro que no existe, aparece sólo, para acechar a tu pequeño hermanito.

Siempre pegados, juntos a todos lados, unidos de la mano, nunca ella sola. Así se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo cuando sus padres le decían que debía ser el ejemplo y todas las demás boberías de ser su hermana mayor. Pero no era justo!

Claro que no lo era, a su hermano mayor Takeshi no le sucedía lo mismo. Ella no lo seguía ni lo presionaba. Mucho menos lo observaba entrenar por horas. Por supuesto que no, él era cocinero en un restaurante en el centro de Konoha. Ella había seguido un camino distinto, el de ser ninja, la hija osada, la rebelde y desobediente a la que sus padres no habían prestado mucha atención a la hora de inscribirla en la academia ninja pensando que era otro de sus caprichos. Tal vez no creyeron que llegaría a ser una medic-nin tan reconocida como lo era.

Y Tora, para mal o para bien de sus pobres nervios y los de sus padres, había decidido seguir su camino. El camino ninja.

Casi deseó morir cuando sus padres le encargaron cuidar de él en todo momento. Como si ella pudiera! Ni siquiera le darían las mismas misiones que a ella. Lo más probable era que recién lo viera cuando llegara a casa a cenar.

Tsunade-sama había comprendido cuando le pidió tenerle paciencia al pequeño niño de apenas 10 años que era aún más escandaloso que Naruto. Era tan osado el niño al llamarla "vieja horrorosa" que apenas parecía darse cuenta de ello. Sakura ya no recordaba la cantidad de veces que había tenido que quedarse pidiendo disculpas y calmando a su maestra.

Su hermanito pequeño, al que le llevaba 7 años, se ha encargado de hacerle pasar las mayores vergüenzas de su vida. Empezando por sus molestas visitas al hospital, al que entraba gritando su nombre. Tuvo que prohibirle la entrada a toda costa, aunque se sintiera enfermo. Ella se ocuparía de él personalmente si era así.

Esta mañana, se encontraba caminando hacia el mercadito de la esquina de su casa, tranquila, pensando en sus jutsu, en sus pacientes y como siempre…

– Sakura! – Ahí estaba. Este niño no dormía acaso? Ufff!

–Tora, que pasó ahora? Deberías estar en la academia –lo reprendió. Molesto o no, era su hermano y le habían encargado a ella su seguridad. Pero estaba segura de que era más porque no abandonara sus estudios que por otra cosa.

–A que no sabes Oneesan! Hoy les he mostrado a Akane y Tomohisa lo que me enseñaste! Se han muerto de la envidia cuando subí corriendo el árbol de la academia! – se había lanzado a abrazarla. El niño era la cosa más dulce que había… cuando estaba feliz. Porque en cualquier otro momento, estaba entrando a su habitación sin permiso, o robándole sus kunais o medicinas. Si tenía que salir, siempre preguntaba a donde. Si se juntaba con Naruto en Ichikaru a almorzar, él tenía que ir. Hasta para lavar los platos el niño estaba ahí parloteándole y observando que hacía. Preguntando a cada rato si algo de lo que hacía era algún entrenamiento ninja encubierto.

Pero lo que más adoraba Taro, era acompañarla a entrenar. Ver sus movimientos, su control de chakra, sus golpes, hasta la forma de tirar los kunais. Pero esta tarde Sakura le había prometido que lo dejaría ver el entrenamiento entre ella, Naruto y alguien al que el rubio siempre llamaba "El Teme".

–Tora, sabes que no es bueno presumir– ya se imaginaba a las madres de esos niños mandándole un mensaje diciendo lo maleducado que era su Otooto.

–Si lo se Sakura! No te enojes, que sabes que les enseñare! – y una sonrisa asomó por los labios del pequeño.

–Bueno, está bien. Ahora, apresúrate que llegarás tarde a la academia.

–Si si, pero acuérdate de esta tarde! – dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

– ¿Qué es lo que hay esta tarde? – Dios! Habría olvidado algún cumpleaños otra ves?

– Dijiste que me llevarías a tu entrenamiento grupal! Lo prometiste! – Lo había olvidado por completo. Que despistada que era.

–Cierto Tora! no te preocupes, te veo a las 6 en el campo de entrenamiento! – dijo ya gritando para que su hermano la escuchara. Y se dispuso a caminar hacia el hospital para iniciar su día.

Mientras, el pequeño Taro se dedicaba a presumir ante sus compañeros su nueva adquisición de armas ninjas. Unos Tetsubishi, por supuesto tomados del armario de su hermana. Los tiraría al piso para que quien pasara no pudiera evitar llorar con sus pinchazos.

–Tora Haruno, esas cosas que tienes en las manos son armas, no juguetes. No debes lanzarlas contra tus compañeros.

–Iruka-sensei , yo… yo pensé que…

–Tora, tendré que hablar con tu hermana– Oh no, hablar con Sakura? Ella se enojaría. Demasiado – Como castigo, quiero que te quedes ayudándome a ordenar luego de clases, entendido?

–Si sensei... – Iruka extendió la mano pidiendo los Tetsubishi. Tora le dio las pequeñas armas con un suspiro– siempre me atrapa sensei.

Sakura se había dirigido al campo de entrenamiento junto con Naruto y Sasuke, pero solo ellos se encontraban entrenando. La tenía preocupada Tora. El era de tomarse su tiempo y llegar tarde, pero no si se trataba de armas o arte ninja.

–¿Sakura-chan, te pasa algo? – Naruto parecía fatigado, había dejado de entrenar y la miraba.

–Es sólo que le prometí a Tora que entrenaríamos juntos, pero… no ha llegado, y sabes cómo es él, no se perdería por nada en el mundo un entranamiento

–Tienes un hermano? – Sasuke, que no había hablado hasta el momento, se había parado al lado de Naruto y apoyado en su hombro. Sakura se veía ida. No estaba prestando atención a lo que decían.

–pues si, Sakura-chan tiene hermanos teme! Tiene dos, por si no lo sabes – se apresuró a contestar el rubio.

–Creo que iré a buscarlo– dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la academia.

–hmp, voy contigo– Sakura se sorprendió ante las ganas del Sasuke de acompañarle. Pero no dijo nada.

–Hey! yo también los acompaño Sakura-chan! Yo quiero ver al pequeño Tora! – dijo mientras la alcanzaba– Teme, Tora es un enano de 10 años que no para de decir tonterías y decir que será el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos jajaja que niño más loco no?

–hmp, como tú baka– Trataba de acercarse a Sakura, pero ella caminaba demasiado rápido como para que ellos dos pudieran seguirle el paso caminando solamente–Sakura, ¿por qué nunca dijiste que tenías un hermano?

– Pues, no preguntaste Sasuke-kun– dijo con una sonrisa– además tengo dos hermanos, Takeshi y Tora. Soy la del medio! Jaja

–hmp

Sakura entró apresurada a la academia ninja. Iba de aula en aula, todas estaban vacías. ¿Dónde estaba ese niño? Prácticamente corría. Pero se paró de repente cuando escucho:

–Iruka-sensei! Ya terminé, puedo irme ya?

–Si Tora, pero sile a tu hermana que tengo que hablar con ella. Espero que esta vez llegue el mensaje– Iruka parecía enojado.

–¿Cuál es el mensaje que no me ha llegado? – Sasuke pensó que la que esa vos no era de Sakura, era tan fría, parecía que estaba conteniendo un millón de palabras y de seguro que no eran nada buenas.

–Creo que debería irme yo– la voz nerviosa de Naruto era palpable– Sakura empezará a gritar en cualquier momento– Sasuke alcanzó a voltearse justo en el momento en que Naruto desaparecía por la puerta de la academia.

–hmp, baka

–¿quién se supone que eres tú? – una vocecita autoritaria se escucho a su espalda. Quién se atrevería a hablarle asi? Debía de ser muy osado.

Era un niño de no más de un metro, cabello rojo y ojos negros. Tenía los brazos en jarras y las piernas un poco abiertas, y lo miraba condescendientemente. ¿Este mocoso quien mierda se creía que era?

–¿Vas a contestar o acaso tienes miedo? – Miedo? Él? Mocoso del demonio, si no fuera porque era el pequeño hermanito de Sakura, ya estaría estampado en la pared de la patada que le daría.

– Lo lamento mucho Iruka-sensei, no volverá a ocurrir lo prometo. Pondré mis armas y medicamentos bajo llave– Sasuke observó que Sakura salía sonriendo y saludando con la mano al maestro. –Vamos– tomó la mano del mocoso insufrible. Esto iba a ser bueno. Una sonrisita ladeada salió de los labios del morocho. El pendejo recibiría su merecido sin haber movido sus labios.

–Sasuke-kun, vamos por favor – pidió Sakura. Tora pensaba ¿desde cuándo su hermana llamaba a alguien así? A él nunca lo había llamado asi, y eso que era su hermano pequeño.

Siguió a los dos Haruno hasta la salida. Sakura paró de frente, y soltó la pequeña manita del niño. Sasuke se acerco por detrás, por nada en el mundo iba a perderse eso.

–¿ Qué se supóne que haces con mis cosas tora? ¿Acaso estas conciente de que son armas y no juguetes? Quiero que entinedas por favor que son armas y que no se las puedes estar arrojando a tus compañeros! Y mucho menos darle mis medicinas! Yo ahí también guardo venenos, Tora! podría haber muerto alguien, lo entiendes? – Sakura desbocada.

– si Oneesan, lo entiendo, prometo no volver a hacerlo. Lo juro– con lágrimas en los ojos el niño se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana. – perdona Oneesan, perdóname! – Sakura relajó su ceño y lo abrazó.

– Está bien Otooto, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer– el niño le sonrio y la abrazo aún más fuerte. Cuando se separaron, Tora tomó la mano de Sakura y empezaron a caminar.

–¿Estás bien Sakura? – Sasuke había posado su mano en el hombro de la chica, acercando sus labios al oído. Con una Sakura sonrojada, Tora no tardó en actuar.

- Qué se supone que haces imbécil?!- Tora había empujado a Sasuke y metido en medio. Con un kunai apuntando hacia el Uchiha y con un mirada asesina.

- hmp- se escucho decir, mientras Sasuke giraba hacia un costado su cara, sonrojado.

-Que.. que sucede?

-Sucede que este feo, porque eso es lo que es! Cara de sapo verrugoso! – Sakura ya veía los ojos de Sasuke volverse rojos y fruncir sus cejas– Se está acercando demasiado!- dijo gritando

-hmp, y quien se supone que eres tu para impedírmelo?- Sasuke había vuelto a lo oscuro de sus ojos, haciendo sentir al pequeño Tora que era insignificante, y que no necesitaba el Sharingan para patearle el culo. Cosa que, lamentablemente para el joven Haruno, era cierto.

– Su hermano!- Tora cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho con aire de satisfacción– Ni tú, ni nadie tocará a mi Oneesan!

– Acaso, ¿tu hermana no te ha contado sobre mi? – comento mientras empezaba a surgir una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Sasuke. Si el niñito quería pelea, la tendría se dijo – ella es mi novia.

Definitivamente no se había esperado eso. Si Sasuke sólo se hubiese limitado a insultar al pequeño chico, o si Tora simplemente se hubiera dedicado a hacer lo que siempre hace, interrumpir, no se encontraría ahora en ese silencio espantoso.

Ambos la miraban exigiendo una respuesta. Tora esperando el porqué no le había comentado nada sobre ese extraño egocéntrico que había aparecido en la academia junto a su hermana. Y Sasuke…¿Qué es lo que realmente esperaba Sasuke de ella? ¿Acaso le estaba preguntando si quería ser su novia? ¿acaso lo estaba afirmando? No, no, no podía estar afirmándolo, su miraba era expectante. Esperaba una respuesta.

¿Y qué se suponía que ella debía contestar? Ella lo quería, y siempre había querido una oportunidad así. Y ahora que la tenía no le respondía!

Pero es que ella no sabía si realmente quiere ser su novia, o tal vez sí, pero antes quisiera salir. Conocerlo más, habituarse a él, antes de lanzarse con los títulos y esas cosas. No había acabado de sacar conclusiones, cuando Tora, como siempre, ahí estaba…interrumpiendo…

– Acaso… es tu novio Oneesan? Porque no me contestas? Oka-San se enojará mucho si sabe que no se lo has presentado – Pobre Sakura, su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza, otra vez. Este niño no pensaba en lo que Sasuke diría de ella? – Además Otou-San siempre te ha dicho que..

– Basta! Los dos! Dejen de hacer eso! No ven que me presionan!- Tomó aire antes de continuar – Sasuke, como me dices esto así? En frente de mi hermano! Ni siquiera hemos salido o algo, y de repente llegas y me lo dices de esa forma, como si lo dieras por sabido! Pues no! No lo somos! Vamos Otooto, hay que ir a cenar.

Tomó a su hermano del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró, dejando atrás a un Uchiha muy confundido y dolido. Seguro que mañana se arrepentía de haberle gritado como lo hizo, pero ya que, seguro que se lo había dicho así para hacer enojar a su Otooto. Seguro que realmente ella no le gustaba.

Dios! ¡Que mala suerte que tenía!

– Sakura me lastimas, suéltame por favor! – Había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el pequeño Tora lloraba por su agarre. Lo soltó y vio como se frotaba la parte del brazo donde antes lo había sostenido, seguramente con mucha fuerza.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Tora no había hecho nada malo, sólo había defendido su honor frente al Uchiha. Y el muy estúpido había optado por lanzarle de sopetón que ella era su novia. Dejándola a ella como la hermana mala. Se agachó para quedar a su altura.

– Lo siento Tora, no debí tomarte tan fuerte del brazo – Mierda, ya estaban por salir las lagrimas, tenía que llegar lo más rápido a su casa para poder descargarse completamente. Mejor dicho a su habitación, donde nadie le preguntaría que le ocurre o si quiere hablar de eso. Daahh! Es que quien se creía el Uchiha ese!

Era mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

– No te preocupes Oneesan, sé que no eres su novia, tu nunca estarías con alguien tan egocéntrico como él- Tora mostraba una sonrisa radiante. Era un niño ejemplar. Lástima que no conociera realmente a su hermana y sus sentimientos hacia el ninja morocho "egocéntrico".

Ya no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas salieron, como siempre, nunca lograba llegar a su habitación, nunca. Siempre había alguien que daba justo en la llaga. De un momento a otro, se encontró siendo abrazada por su Otooto.

– Nunca imaginé que alguien te gustara Sakura-chan- se alejó un poco para mirarlo mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas – si realmente lo quieres no tiene porqué afectarte lo que yo piense de ese estúpido- dejó salir una carcajada, su hermano podía ser tan inteligente.

– No te preocupes Tora, igual ya la he tirado. No has oído como le he gritado? Después de esto seguro que nunca más me habla– dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar hacia su casa. – Vamos a cenar? Seguro que hoy Takeshi trae algo del restaurante– y le sonrió animándolo a caminar.

Tora miró a su hermana. Era tan linda, inteligente, y comprensiva. Si cada vez que él cometía un error, ella volvía a explicárselo, a mostrárselo, una y otra vez, con mucha, mucha paciencia. ¿Cómo no iba a fijarse ese imbécil en ella?¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

- Tora, vamos? – su hermana le ofrecía su mano con una sonrisa. Esbozó una sonrisa, y se lanzo corriendo hacia su hermana dándole un abrazo.

– Te quiero Oneesan

– También te quiero Otooto.

Cuando llegaron a casa, la mesa ya estaba puesta. Su madre había preparado _ichijū-sansai _para comer. Sakura se mantuvo callada toda la noche, solo Tora la miraba, ella solo respondía con un simple "estoy bien" y una sonrisita de lo mas falsa tratando de no preocuparlo. Definitivamente esta noche tenía que hacer algo. En cuanto todos se hubiesen dormido, Tora saldría a buscar a ese adefesio al que su hermana llamaba "Sasuke-kun" y lo enfrentaría.

Sakura se despidió de su familia y subió las escaleras dispuesta a desahogarse.

Se tiró en su camastro y abrazo su almohada. Lloró, lloró hasta que todo el dolor que tenia dentro, sus penas y rabias se hubiesen ido, o que al menos dejara de dolerle el rechazo que ella misma se había impuesto. Y la oportunidad de estar con Sasuke que había perdido por estar siempre gritando.

Deben haber sido cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando sintió unos golpecitos en su ventana. Debería ser el viento, pero volvió a sentirse. Se acerco con cautela y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.

Sasuke Uchiha parado fuera de su ventana con una cara de no estarlo pasando para nada bien. Abrió la ventana y lo dejó entrar, aún confundida. ¿Esto era un sueño?

–Sasuke – titubeó – ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo… no sé realmente –Lo miró interrogante. Eso no era una respuesta –Tu hermano ha ido a verme, y me ha dicho que me quieres, eso… ¿eso es verdad? – ¿Que su hermano qué? No podía ser cierto, como su hermanito de 10 años había atravesado todo Konoha para buscar a Sasuke. Además de que seguro que no sabía donde vivía. Sasuke no parecía el de siempre, frío y distante, sino alguien bastante abatido.

–Yo… –tal vez este era el momento para arreglar las cosas que le había dicho –si, te quiero, y mucho Sasuke, y lo sabes, desde siempre te he querido –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para sentarse sobre su cama. No quería que viese su sonrojo.

–¿En serio? – miró su cara y parecía sorprendido. No se había movido ni un centímetro de la ventana – yo pensé, que después de lo que me dijiste…

–Pues sí, aún te quiero. – Hubo un silencio, y cada uno miraba un punto distinto de la habitación –Bueno, mmm… yo… –Dijo Sakura, al fin decidiéndose a mirarlo.

–También te quiero, y lamento no habértelo dicho antes– se apresuró a decir el morocho. Comenzó a acercarse hacia ella –y que realmente me gustaría que fueras mi novia –Sakura no podía creérselo, Sasuke diciéndole que la quiere! Lanzo una carcajada a lo que Sasuke respondió con una mirada sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él? –Creo que… –Ella no lo dejó terminar, que ya estaba en sus brazos.

–Sí quiero que seas mi novio. Te adoro Sasuke! No pienses que no es así –Ahora, Sasuke parecía un niño con esa sonrisa que tenía. Tomo aire y dijo – Sólo que quiero que vayamos lento, que veamos las cosas a su tiempo– en ese momento todo pareció cambiar, ya no había sonrisas, sólo intensas miradas. Pasaron unos segundos, mirándose, acercándose. Besarse era el próximo paso, no? –Nunca he besado a nadie – soltó Sakura, sonrojándose de repente, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

– Yo tampoco– un Sasuke nervioso, y tímido se mostraba ahora, era toda una faceta nueva de él que a sakura le gustaría descubrir.

Y Sasuke la beso.

Si a Sakura le hubiesen dicho alguna vez que terminaría besando a Sasuke, en su habitación, habiendo subido por su ventana, sentados en su cama, nunca se lo hubiera creído. Pero ahí estaba, besándolo, sonriéndole y sintiéndose feliz.

–Sakura, te quiero – a lo que ella respondió besándolo aun con más intensidad.

–Ya ha amanecido, debería bajar a desayunar, o subirán a despertarme y… pues tu sabes, para mis padres no sería muy lindo ver a un chico desconocido en la habitación de su hija, besándola– comento riéndose. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–No quiero ser un desconocido Sakura – Lo miró desconcertada, ¿a qué se refería? –quiero que tu familia me conozca

–Oh…está bien –dijo sorprendida, y lo beso – tengo una idea.

Sakura bajó corriendo las escaleras. Sonriendo como nunca y saludando a todos con alegría. Atravesó la cocina dándole a su hermano un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza. Salto el sofá.

Desde la cocina se podía ver a su familia mirándola con sorpresa. Su padre había dejado el desayuno para observarla, su madre estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta desconcertada, Takeshi había dejado de ponerse la camisa del restaurante donde trabajaba, sólo para observar como ella, con toda su alegría iba saltando los muebles hasta llegar a la puerta.

Tora con una sonrisa, que era el único que realmente sabía que era lo que pasaba, solo se giró sobre su silla para ver como Sakura llegaba a tropezones y algo nerviosa a abrir la puerta de su casa.

– A dónde vas Sakura? Aun no has desayunado! – Grito su madre, pero al observar que al abrir la puerta había alguien dijo – Oh! No sabía que habían tocado la puerta.

En ese momento, todos posaron su mirada en el apuesto muchacho que en estos momento atravesaba la puerta. Tomándose los cabellos por los nervios, Sasuke les dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

–Hola– saludó.

– Otou-san, Oka-San,Takeshi – tomo aire antes de seguir – él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi novio.

Y con un sonrojo por su parte, abrazó a su _novio_, agradecida de tener un hermano tan entrometido.


End file.
